Juegos del pasado
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: Después de que Skipper diera terminada su relación, Marlene huye del zoológico junto con un desconocido que la convierte en la mejor agente secreta del A.I.A. Dos años mas adelante, el asesinato del general y la llegada de Manfredi despierta un misterio que a chica debe resolver. Sin embargo, para lograrlo deberá trabajar junto con sus viejos amigos y su antiguo amor. Skilene :3
1. Inicio

**Holaaaaaaa :DD He vuelto nwn, al fin he vuelto, despues de mi crisis creativa, volvi a fanfiction para escribir otra vez historias de los pinguinos y otras series/peliculas/libros ect**

 **Esta vez en mis futuras historias no habra tanto skilene como habia hecho antes, y para los que leyeron let her go? pues la modificare para darle mas acción y que haya una trama mas profunda. Espero que les guste :9**

los pingunos de madagascar, asi como sus personajes no me pertenecen

.

.

.

.

Marlene abrio los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, amarrada en una silla e intentaba zafarse usando todas sus fuerzas. Una luz la iluminaba, y pudo observar algunos rasguños en sus patas. No se sentía herida, ni asustada. Estaba demasiado tranquila, a pesar de que fue raptada por el doctor espiraculo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para seguirle el juego al delfin

-Luz, camara, accion- Grito un cangrejo. La nutria supo que la estaban grabando para mandarle un mensaje a Skipper.

-Hola, mi viejo amigo monja- Espiraculo salio detrás de una aburrida y fastidiada Marlene- Espero que no te moleste que tu novia se la pase unos dias conmigo. Me divertiré mucho con ella-

-Yupi- dijo con sarcasmo

-SILENCIO- Exclamo, amenazándola con una pistola, y la hembra tampoco se alarmo.- Al menos que me entreguen TODO su arsenal de armas peligrosas, esta nutria se quedara conmigo- Rió perversamente, no sin antes acariciar con su aleta la cara de su victima- Y CORTE!

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados del escaso, o ningun miedo que ella sintió

-¿Que miran?- Pregunto- ¿Creen que le tendría miedo a un ejercito de cangrejos tontos y a un pez parlante?- Espiraculo enfureció

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTAR LA VOZ AL MAS GRANDE VILLANO EN LA...?- Pero Marlene utilizo sus garras para cortar la cuerda que la amarraba a la silla.

-Ahora escucharme pedazos de basura- dijo fríamente- Ustedes no pueden hacerme daño- Entonces sus pupilas se dilataron, sus colmillos se mostraron. Gruño y se lanzo contra el delfín, hiriéndolo en el ojo derecho-

-!QUITENME A ESTA... AAHH... NUTRIA DE AQUÍ.!- Los cangrejos trataron de amarrarla otra vez, pero esta se zafo y ataco a varios cangrejos, rasguñandolos, mordiéndolos

-Matenla- ordeno espiraculo poniéndose un parche- Y entréguenle en cuerpo a ese pinguino estúpido

-No sera necesario- Exclamo el líder con su escuadrón saliendo de la nada. Vio a su novia peleando, usando su lado salvaje como arma, ya que a pesar de ocultarlo para siempre, también podría usarlo como defensa

-Muchachos, ataquen- Ordeno Skipper y comenzaron a golpear a otros cangrejos mientras que el pinguino de la cabeza plana luchaba contra el delfin lunatico

Por otro lado, Rico tomo un bate y le pego a un trio de cangrejos que salieron volando hacia una ventana, cuando se topo a la hembra haciendo bolita a los pobres crustaceos

-aiursgfujidogfru9et- balbucio

-jsdhgirotuotuhuo- respondió rico sonriendo. Marlene avento un cangrejo y rico bateo, haciendo que este primero fuera disparado hasta una palanca

-BOTÓN DE AUTO DESTRUCCION EN 10...9...8-

-¿Porque siempre inserto un boton de autodestruccion en cada una de mis guaridas?- dijo espiraculo para si mismo, fue corriendo hasta una capsula y salio proyectado al cielo sin antes decir

-ADIÓS PINGUINOS TORPES-

-Skipper, ¿Que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto cabo alarmado

-Tengo una idea- dijo Marlene, ahora mas presentable, interrumpiéndolos- Siganme

.

.

.

- ** _-No puedo seguir con esto chiquita-_**

 ** _-Desde que acepte ser tu novia sabia los riesgos que involucraba- hablo Marlene. Estaban sanos y salvos en su habitad, habían escapado gracias a un ducto de ventilación que llevaba a las alcantarillas, y de ahí se dirigieron al zoologico-_**

 ** _-Tuviste suerte esta vez- dijo Skipper, alejándose- No quiero imaginarme el día en el que ese maldito ruin ponga sus aletas encima de ti y,,,- no pudo completar la frase y miro su pata vendada, ella fue herida- Si te pasa algo peor que esto, mi mente nunca me dejaría en paz,_**

 ** _-Vas a dejarme ¿Cierto?- La voz de Marlene se quebranto, pero no derramo ninguna lagrima- No tienes que responder. - Lo beso en la frente- Te esperare_**

 ** _-Marly...yo...- Suspiro, dio la media vuelta y se marcho, partiendo su corazón_** ** _. M_** ** _arlene sollozo, busco un marco donde había una foto de ellos dos, abrazados. Lo estrello contra la pared y rompió la foto, gritando._**

- **Di todo por ti- susurro- Pero sabes, si tengo que decirte adiós, te diré** **adiós**

 **Una figura encapuchada la observa, sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que esta sostenía un cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia el, haciendolo caer al estanque. La nutria corrio para darle una paliza, pero este termino** **presentándose**

 **-Espera, no quiero hacerte nada- dijo- Observe tu pelea con espiraculo**

 **-¿Que?-Pregunto Marlene - Eso es... como..- La figura misteriosa le tapo la boca**

 **-No quiero levantar sospechas- susurro.- Si Skipper se entera de lo que estoy a punto de ofrecerte...**

 **-Me niego a participar en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el- exclamo irritada- déjame dormir**

 **-¿No te interesaría demostrarle que eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que el cree?- pregunto con un acento familiar**

 **Marlene lo pensó- ¿De que se trata lo que quieres ofrecerme?**

 **-Tienes que venir conmigo- dijo- Confía en mi**

 **-Esta bien- respondió- no soportaría... vamonos de aquí**

 **Los dos salieron de zoológico por la entrada principal, fueron a un arbol en particular y la figura misteriosa dio 3 golpes. Se abrio una puerta.**

 **-Adelante señorita- dijo en tono cordial. Marlene entro y no sabia que cayo en un tubo que terminaba en un cuartel secreto lleno de animales distintos, pinguinos, gatos, hasta un orritorinco**

 **-Bienvenida a la A.I.A**


	2. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Holaa, paola, gracias por el review, nwn hace tiempo habia escrito una historia parecida pero fue hac años, espero que aun se acuerden de mi u.u :c pero bueno, para los demas aqui esta el segundo capitulo :)**

 **Me gustaria que dejaran mas reviews para saber en que puedo mejorar**

.

.

.

..

..

La Academia Internacional de Agentes era un lugar muy grande, podrian observarse una pantalla central con varios comandos principales manejados por pinguinos con una boina verde. Habia una zona de entrenamiento usando pinos de bolos. En otra area se localizaba una seccion de acceso restringido pero por la ventana se podria ver que se hacian inventos y experimentos. La nutria estaba asombrada, atemorizada, inestable. Fue secuestrada, herida, Skipper la habia dejado. Tenia el corazon roto, y lo unico que le confortaba era un cuartel frivolo de desconocidos que la miraban con curiosidad

-Asi que ella es la nueva- Una voz hablo. Era el comandante Buck Rockgut, estrechando aleta y pata

-Marlene- dijo claramete.

-Ella lucho contra el doctor espiraculo, y logro capturar esta arma- el personaje misterioso le entrego una pistola de juguete, pero con oprimir un boton, se desarmaba y dejaba verse un peligroso artefacto

-Interesante. ¿Como rayos Skipper no se dio cuenta de esto?

-No tuve oportunidad de mostrarselo- contesto la hembra.- Despues de mi rescate, el y yo conversamos

-Querida- dijo el comandante- Sabiamos muy bien sobre su relacion. Termino a las 8:58 del jueves 4 de octubre

-¿Pero que?- Marlene se sobresalto- ¿Como diantres...? Un segundo, ¿Se los...?

-Marly- dijo el personaje misterioso- Aqui vigilamos cada cuartel del area de Nueva york, y de todo el mundo.

-Ser un agente involucra muchas cosas- hablo el general- Debemos entrar a mi oficina

-Pero primero- dijo Marlene- Muestrame quien eres- La figura encapuchada se descubrió. Era un pinguino parecido a Skipper, con unos hermosos ojos zafiro pero una cabeza menos cuadrada.

-Me llamo Kyle- dijo sonriendo.- Ya habra tiempo para conocerme mas tarde

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

El amanecer en la gran manzana era un espectáculo de esmog en el cielo y los claxons de los autos formaban un caos. 7.00 AM. Faltaba una hora para que el zoologico abriera, y para alice eso era muy estresante. Dia a dia, lidiar con preguntas bobas de turistas, alimentar a los animales y limpiar sus habitats. Era una tediosa y larga rutina.

Pero esa mañana algo habia cambiado. Un animal logro escapar y uno de los cuidadores, Chad, estaba muy alarmado a comparacion de Alice

-!Que vamos a hacer!- Alice le dio una bofetada

-Escucha, hay que reportar la desaparicion del animal y cerramos el habitad temporalmente hasta que llegue un nuevo traslado-

Mientras ellos conversaban, no notaron que cuatro pinguinos los espiaban desde su cuartel secreto, donde el capitan entro en una crisis de paranoia y nervios

-!¿DONDE ESTA!? Maldito espiraculo...ES UN HIJO DE LA...- Skipper decia sus palabras de furia, rompiendo todo lo que veia a su paso, pateando su taza de cafe. Rico le tapaba los oidos a Cabo, que se encontraba muy asustado.

-Skipper, por favor, calmate- Los intentos de kowalski por tranquilizar a su lider fueron mas que inutiles.

-¿Calmarme?¿CALMARME?' MARLENE DESAPARECIÓ JUSTO EL DIA EN EL QUE LA RESCATAMOS...ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE FUE ESPIRACULO-

Rico y cabo lo sostuvieron a la fuerza, mientras que kowalski buscaba en su laboratorio morflina. Al ver la aguja, Skipper pataleo y logro zafarse de ellos.

-!DEBEMOS BUSCARLA! NO ESTOY LOCO. ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI, TE LO ORDENO- Hubo una persecursion entre el cuarteto, destruyeron las pocas cosas que el pinguino de cabeza cuadrada no logro despedazar, hasta que hubo un punto donde el lider cayo, respirando rapidamente. Estaba muy agitado y todo se estaba volviendo oscuro. Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue una aguja, y escucho decirse

-Te amo Marlene- Y finalmente se desmayo

.

.

.

.

.

-Marlene- dijo Buck- Debemos admitir que tus habilidades en la pelea fueron, considerablemente buenos

La oficina de Buck era un espacio muy privado, con un escritorio de madera, tres sillas de plastico, un gabinete, un librero y un garrafon de agua, tambien habian cuadros de noticias de un periódico solo para animales, la mayoria encabezados referentes a villanos o a los _mismos pinguinos de madagascar_

 _-P_ ero te falta mucho por que aprender- dijo Kyle, sosteniendo su pata- Veras, ser agente secreto no es facil. Necesitamos acceso total a tu identidad, pruebas, saber donde se encuentra tu familia, sin mencionar el riesgo en las misiones y que seras el blanco perfecto para el Dr Espiraculo, puesto a que sabes demasiado de Skipper y su comando

-Podemos ofrecerte protección a ti y a tus familiares mas cercanos, seguro de vida, cambio de indentidad y residencia, todo lo que necesites-

-Pero tendras que acceder a CUALQUIER cosa que te mandemos-

-Eso incluye sacrificar ciertas cosas-

Ella penso unos momentos. Su vida podría dar un giro inesperado con solo decir un si o un no

-Acepto- contesto

-Muy bien- dijo Buck- Firma estos papeles, hoy a las 23 horas regresaras para mas detalles. Y tendras que regresar al zoologico hasta nuevo aviso. Haremos que tu reubicacion sea lo menos sospechosa posible. Y recuerda, un amigo es un enemigo que no te ha atacado

.-Entendido, lo tengo muy claro- murmuro. Kyle y ella salieron hacia el zoologico

Para volver a la superficie tuvieron que atravesar un tunel secreto, donde un silencio los invadía, hasta que ella rompió el hielo

-Aun me siento, euforica, extrañda, nunca pense que el mundo de Sk... El, fuera tan complejo

-Y es muy duro los primeros años - Agrego el pinguino- Es dificil adaptarse, sobretodo porque...- Se tapo el pico

-¿Que?

-Por lo que se, Skipp ha perdido muchos amigos en el camino. Ha sido traicionado, herido y...-

-¿Y?- La nutria cruzo los brazos y se detuvo- Un momento, ¿Como sabes tanto de Skipper'-

-Amm... yo... hablamos de eso después por favor- dijo

-Okey, okey, de seguro estará entrenando con los chicos- comento

-Pero son las 7:55 el zoológico esta a punto de abrir- respondió el pinguino

-Oh por dios- Marlene se quedo petrificada, ¿Como fue que se hizo tan tarde?

-Eran las 2 de la am cuando te encontré- dijo Kyle

-Vaya, por eso me siento algo cansada-

-Tranquila, pronto llegaremos- Kyle le dirijo una mirada tierna, pero Marlene la ignoro

Al final subieron unos escalones y vieron que estaban en el lugar donde menos querían estar los dos. En el cuartel de los pinguinos, se vivia un ambiente de tension al ver a Marlene llegar del túnel ultra secreto

-!Marlene!- exclamo Cabo, abrazándola- Nos da gusto saber que estas bien

Ella miro por un momento el desorden que habia.- ¿Que paso aqui?

kowalski respondió- Skipper se descontrolo al enterarse de que habías desaparecido y lo destrozo todo, hasta que pudimos sedarlo. Pusimos un holograma para que los humanos creyeran que estamos ahí, para que nosotros tuviéramos tiempo de planear un rescate

-¿Rescate?- Pregunto- Pero si solo di un paseo nocturno

-sho los vi- Señalo rico- aier porr la noche escapaste con alguien

Marlene palidecio. -Ahh...-

-!Marlene!- Dijo el lider, levantandose de su cama de concreto y casi la abrazaba- ¿DONDE ESTABAS?- la jalo ligeramente- Me tenias muy preocupado. Pense que..- Del tunel salio Kyle, dejando a los demas pinguinos con la boca abierta.

-Tu.- susurro Skipper

-Hola hermano- saludo sarcasticamente

.

 **¿Que les parecio este capitulo?** **¿Tan mala soy? ¿ O ahi la llevo? Dejen sus reviews acepto de todo nwn**


	3. Controversias

-¿Hermano?- Pregunto Marlene- ¿Entonces era cierto todo lo que me dijiste de el?

-Claro que si- dijo Kyle sonriendo- Especialmente la parte donde se caso con una muñeca, realmente tiene problemas mentales

-!Idiota!- El líder se lanzo contra el y comenzó una pelea que los demás detuvieron

-¿Por que nunca nos mencionaste sobre el, Skipper?-Pregunto un indignado Cabo, pero su líder se limitó a zafarse de ellos y decir su famosa frase- es confidencial-

-¿No deberías estar en ese internado militar?- Pregunto Skipper, totalmente enojado y un poco ruborizado

-Hace años que me gradue de ahi-conto- Luego me volvi un agente y ahora trabajo para reclutar a miembros que cuentan con los requisitos

-¿Y veniste aquí porque ..?- Pregunto Cabo

-Queria visitar a mi querido hermano- Skipper gruño un poco- Y a buscar un nuevo recluta

-Kyle, en este momento no creo que puedas encontrar a nadie apropiado- dijo el lider- La mayoria de los machos aqui son muy grandes para la academia. Otros, no tienen mucha aptitud

-¿Y quien dice que vengo por un hombre?- Pregunto, dejando al cuarteto de pinguinos y a la nutria de ojos avellana perplejos. Le dirigio una mirada coqueta a la hembra, y ella se sonrojo- Marlene es guapa, inteligente y muy fuerte. La he observado desde hace meses, me trae loco-

El pinguino de cabeza plana se enfureció, iba a darle una verdadera golpiza a su hermano, pero kowalski lo impido- Tranquilízate un poco, de todas formas la dejaste,

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Skipper le dio una bofetada pero ni eso pudo romper la tension que habia. Marlene cerro sus ojos, aparentando guardarse las lagrimas que resbalaban de su mejilla, pero al abrirlos, saco un arma

-Es de espiraculo- dijo- Logre quitarsela. Kowalski, análisis- Su voz era territorialmente fría, pero el genio accedió. Fue a su laboratorio y en un par de minutos salio exaltado.

-DIOS MIO- Exclamo- Es un arma muy poderosa- señalo- ¿PORQUE LOS MALOS SIEMPRE TIENEN LO MEJOR..?

Rico cruzo las aletas- ¿Enserio?-

Kowalski se dio una bofetada- Okey, por sus rasgos tecnológicos desarrollados, diría que tiene la capacidad de retroceder el tiempo , paralizar a alguien y manipular sus recuerdos mas preciados, puede guardar informacion con mas de 100000 gybites... Por los calzones de eistein, este artefacto contiene almacenada una sustancia que cura una herida en pleno combate... ¿Puedo quedármela'?- El teniente estaba entusiasmado por apoderarse de ella, Pero Marlene negó con la cabeza, haciéndolo resoplar

-Chicos, estos dos dias han sido muy..- Miro rápidamente a Skipper- difíciles, necesito un tiempo para procesar esta locura y calmar todo lo que he pasado. Digo, fui secuestrada, descubri cosas que no sabia que era capaz de hacer, sali del zoologico y- no queria revelar lo de la A.I.A- casi me atropellan. Y me siento tan mal conmigo misma. Asi que ire a mi habitad y pensare todo lo que ha pasado

La nutria trato de irse, sin embargo Cabo la detuvo.- Pero Marlene, hay visitantes arriba-

-Entonces tomare un atajo- replico- No puedo ver algo que no puedo tener

Skipper la miro confundido, pero los demas sintieron esa indirecta muy directa dolorosa.- Adios chicos

-Adios- dijo Rico

Kyle rodo los ojos. -Hermano, ¿En serio?- Los demas pinguinos vieron al lider

-¿Que? No entendí su metáfora. Hembras. Creen que el mundo es una metafora- se excuso

-!Por el amor de newton!- Exclamo kowalski- Hasta rico se dio cuenta... Marlene no soportaba estar aqui porque tu sola presencia la lastimaba

El pinguino bajo la cabeza y suspiro- Saben, yo..- se sacudio-olviden eso, Cabo acompaña a Marlene y trata de hablar con ella, vigilala

-Si capitan-sonrió y se fue en direccion hacia ella

Skipper observo a su hermano, que abría el refrigerador tomando una lata

de sardinas

-Estaré vigilandote- amenazo- No te le acerques

Kyle rodo los ojos- Si fuera tu no me preocuparía de eso, al menos no por los dias- Skipper sintió un fuerte impulso de romperle el pico- Porque tu secreto sigue vivo

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto extrañado y lo que vio en la televisión en el canal X (un canal secreto militar) le heló la sangre

En el fondo negro habían los cadáveres de,4 pingüinos mutilados y con los órganos fuera, y vio que en un árbol colgaba el cuerpo de Johnson con unas cortadas en su pecho, era un mensaje

-Se bien lo que hiciste con el, lo mismo hiciste conmigo- Una vieja,voz leía

aquella terrorífica frase.

.

.


	4. recuerdos de un pasado sin futuro

De noche. 22:00 horas

Dos figuras misteriosas se encontraban a lo lejos de central park, cerca de una playa. Habían nadado demasiado y se sentían cansados y un poco hambrientos, pero la sed de venganza y rencor los hacia avanzar en su camino. Su jefe les ordeno hacer esas complicadas y laboriosas tareas para completar su plan y atentar contra el comando pinguinesco. El primer individuo apresuro al otro

-Con esos pasos llegaremos a manhattan en 5 dias- bufo

-No estaria tan mal de no haber sido por ese accidente en el amazonas- dijo el otro, que tenia un pie de palo- Skipper creyo enterrar nuestros cuerpos con un par de cucharas, que ingenuo

\- Y de no haberle gritado jamas nos hubiera encontrado-

-Pero estuvieramos muertos-

-Solo, trata de caminar mas rápido, espero que el video le haya llegado- dijo con un tono aterrador

.

.

.

.

.

Marlene se encontraba nadando en su estanque pare despejar su mente, aunque solo pensaba en lo extraño que habian sido esas horas. Paso de ser una "victima indefensa" a la ex novia del capitan y en un cuestion de tiempo pasaria a ser la mejor agente secreto de la zona. Al menos eso se proponia.

No se dio cuenta de que cierto pinguino la estaba observando desde el catalejo, diciendo para si mismo lo triste que se sentia sin poderla visitar, y dejo de mirarla por 17ceava vez en el día, sin darse cuenta de que su cadete la fue a visitar de nuevo con una caja de winkys

-Gracias cabo- dijo la nutria- Pero no estoy de animos de comer dulces, solo quiero dormir

El pequeño pinguino la abrazo- Se que estas confundida, triste, un poco deprimida y sorprendida por todo lo que te acaba de pasar Marlene- dijo sabiamente- Pero lo ultimo que puedes sentirte en estos momentos es sentirte sola, por eso vine a estar contigo unos minutos

Marlene lo miro, sonriente -Oh cabo, la verdad es que eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, ven, ¿porque no comemos esos winkys?-

Algunos minutos después, luego de una charla sobre sus sentimientos sobre Skipper y lo de los agentes secretos, la hembra se despidió del pinguino

-Por favor cabo no hagas ningún comentario, sobre todo a..-

-lo prometo Marlene- sonrio- que tengas una linda noche- Y se alejo para volver a su hogar

La nutria volvió a quedarse sola, pero esta vez mas tranquila. Se recordó a si misma que tenia que mantenerse fuerte si queria dejar atras a su mejor amigo y su complicada relación amorosa

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Como no olvidar aquel bello momento cuando salieron a la feria junto con Kowalski, cabo y rico. Se sentia muy bien salir con sus amigos fuera del zoologico, y lo mas emocionante era que se encontraban en un lugar muy divertido y carente de humanos, ya que se encontraba en un lugar secreto pero con todos los detalles tipicos de una feria humana._

 _Cada uno de ellos fue a un puesto diferente. Rico logro ganarse una escopeta de verdad tirando muy bien en el juego de apunta y dispara, llevandose el arma en vez del peluche, Kowalski intento discutir con una adivina sobre su falso oficio sin mucho exito, ya que misteriosamente ella respondia todas sus preguntas, cabo se divertia tratando de derribar los bolos con una pelota de tenis hasta que pudo y obtuvo un unicornio azul._

 _Mientras que ellos dos se subieron a una montaña rusa en el primer vagon. La nutria sintio una descarga de adrenalina al sentir la emocion de estar a toda velocidad bajando una pendiente al lado del pinguino de cabeza plana. Al principio sentia miedo, y lo abrazo incluso antes de arrancar con la atraccion, cosa que sonrojo a Skipper, pero luego de un rato le gusto y se solto de el, quien agacho la cabeza un poco._

 _Tambien se subieron a los autos chocantes, donde la nutria golpeaba a todos mientras su compañero la miraba aterrado. Ademas de que se subieron al himalaya y a la rueda de la fortuna, fueron al bunji, uno donde saltaban desde muy alto amarrados de una cuerda para aterrizar en un colchon grande. Marlene se atrevio a hacerlo bajo la mirada del preocupado y paranoico Skipper. De repente, la cuerda se rompio y la nutria entro en un ataque de panico, sentia que ese era el final de su vida ya que estaba cayendo en otra direccion, pero fue salvada por el pinguino quien la miro coquetamente, haciendo que algunos animales aplauidieran ante este acto, incluyendo los otros tres pinguinos quienes estaban freneticos y llenos de energia_

 _Ya muy noche, al regresar a su hogar, la hembra de ojos avellana y Skipper se encontraban en el parque caminando tranquilamente. Hasta que detras el pinguino saco un peluche de un osito rosado y se lo entrego_

 _-Para ti cara de muñeca- dijo sonrojadamente y ella le beso la mejilla, algo que tambien la sonrojo._

 _Los dos se miraban fijamente, sin nada que decir hasta que el rompio el hielo_

 _-Marlene, yo..- estaba demasiado nervioso, y mas cuando ella lo miraba con sus lindos ojos que reflejaban una dulzura intensa, asi que simplemente, la tomo por la cintura y la beso..._

 _Eso fue mucho mas intenso que saltar del bunji, mas frenetico que estar en una montaña rusa a toda velocidad, fue como si l miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran a la vez y hubiera una lluvia de colores cayendo sobre ellos dos. Ella le devolvio el beso, y los dos quedaron hipnotizados ante ese tierno acto_

 _-!Que viva Skilene!- gritaron a coro los tres pinguinos saliendo de su escondite, quienes fueron perseguidos por el capitan, mientras que la nutria lo miraba sonriendo._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _Marlene_ suspiro y fue a descansar un poco, e intentar borrar esos recuerdos de un pasado que no tendria futuro. Sin embargo fue sacudida por Kyle

-Debemos ir a la academia- susurro y la llevo jalándola suavemente del brazo

.

.

.

 **Holaa, lamento no haber actualizado pero mi computadora se descompuso y no pude escribir hasta ayer en un celular, y eso que me faltaban escenas por revelar, nwn**

 **en el sig capitulo comenzara el entrenamiento de marlene, las verdaderas intenciones de kyle, un nuevo mensaje para los pinguinos y algo muy vergonzoso para skipper**

 **pd: En el episodio el viejo enemigo skipper menciona que tiene un hermano medio rato y aqui esta xD pero ya saben a que se refiere e.e quizas añada eso**

 **hasta la proxima nwn lindo dia o noche nwn**


	5. Kyle

Al llegar a la academia, la nutria tuvo que realizar unos exámenes médicos y físicos que la dejaron agotada, respondió un cuestionario demasiado personal, lo que la molesto y luego de varias horas fue a la oficina de Buck para esperar una respuesta. La hembra también pensó en la posibilidad de trasladarse a otro zoológico, suponiendo, Hobooken

-A Skipper no le gustara nada si voy a aquel zoologico- le dijo Marlene a su compañero

-Lo se- respondió- Hobooken es una ciudad horrible, y por lo que se, mi hermano tiene un trauma con eso

-¿Pero porque?- Fue interrumpida por Buck y un pingüino con una boina verde bandera y ojos café. Podría decirse que tenía una edad de 45 años y tenía cicatrices en la pata derecha y en las aletas

-Es el general- dijo Kyle, dándole un codazo a Marlene para que diera un saludo militar

-Me informaron que usted está interesada en unirse a esta agencia- dijo el general con una voz gruesa, pero tranquila- Soy el general Rodriguez, Jefe de la zona de Nueva York.

Marlene lo miro con curiosidad. Le parecía extraño adentrarse a un mundo de agentes secretos y misiones peligrosas. No era por miedo, simplemente sentía que nunca encajaría

-Hemos revisado su informe- le dijo- Es usted apta para unirse a nosotros, sin embargo necesita entrenamiento militar minimo un año

-¿Un año?-Exclamo sobresaltada-Podre cumplir con eso.

-Necesitaremos que venga diario por las noches para recibir clases sobre estrategias, y como ser un agente- dijo Buck

-Kyle se encargara de entrenarte por las mañanas para prepararte hacia tu prueba final- añadió el agente- Usted tiene mucho potencial para esto- Sonrió fríamente-

.

.

.

Un poco antes de amanecer

Mientras que en el habitad de los pingüinos, estos hacían su típico entrenamiento hasta que el líder los detuvo al llegar su hermano como si nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le reclamo muy enojado, casi ahorcándolo, lo que provoco la alerta de los demás- Estas vendiéndole información a espiráculo, ¿VERDAD?- Lo miro con paranoia, y Kyle se defendió simplemente sacando de la nada una jeringa, causando que Skipper se asustaría y saliera huyendo, dejando atonitos a los demás, pero en posición de defensa

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu propio hermano?- Pregunto Cabo inocentemente

-Oh, ingenuo amigo- le sacudió la cabeza con la aleta- Solo quise jugar con el cómo los viejos tiempos

-¿Dándole un susto de muerte?- Pregunto rico, que regurgito una sierra eléctrica.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo- respondió Kyle, riéndose- Espera, ¿Acaso el gran Skipper le teme a una simple aguja?-

En ese momento entraba el pingüino de cabeza cuadrada, acercándose lentamente- Claro que no, pero aleja esa cosa de mi- dijo un poco asustado.

Kyle levanto una ceja- ¿Y qué pasa si hago esto?- Entonces la lanzo al aire y Skipper salió disparado a esconderse en el cuartel junto con sus soldados, excepto uno, que estaba a punto de ser inyectado por aire

-¡Kowalski!- Grito Kyle dándose cuenta del pequeño y gran error que acabo por cometer, hasta que una figura marrón salió volando por el aire y tomo la jeringa antes de que el genio pudiera hacer algo.

Marlene resbalo en el cemento y cayó en el agua, llamando la atención de los pingüinos.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Rico y contemplo a la nutria salir del agua con la jeringa rota y la aguja había desaparecido. Kowalski se acerco a ella

-Gracias por eso- sonrio- Pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una trayectoria perfecta sin tomar en cuenta…?

-Kowalski- lo interrumpio poniendo su pata en su pico- Solo actue rápido, desde el resbaladero de mi habitad, le había puesto agua para salir proyectada a su habitad

Entonces un avergonzado Skipper salio a averiguar lo que ocurrio

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no tuviera esa maldita fobia a esa agujas-

-No es tu culpa Skipper- dijo cabo dándole una sonrisa calida- Nadie esperaba eso.

-Kyle- lo miro realmente enfadado- Quiero que te largues de aquí, o te echare a patadas- Kyle lo miro indiferente

-La verdad es que no me importa- respondió- Puedes mandarme al carajo hermanito, pero créeme que necesitaras de mi, y no estare para ayudarte.- Su mirada era aterradoramente fría, como si estuviera planeando algo- Marlene, vámonos

-Oye un momento- Skipper volvió a hablar- ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarla?

-¿Acaso no te lo dije la otra vez? Bueno, me largo,- iba saliendo hasta que le guiño el ojo a la hembra- Querida, ya abrirán el zoológico, así que mañana entrenaremos el doble.- Se fue

Los cuatro pingüinos la observaron con curiosidad

-¿A que se referia con eso?- Pregunto el pingüino mas joven?

-Es confidencial- dijo Marlene retirándose del habitad

.

.

.

.

Paso el día y los visitantes estaban maravillados con la nutria asiática, que volaba por los aires dando hermosas piruetas y perfectas ejecuciones en el aire. Marlene nunca había sido tan popular.

Le tomaron video, fotos, le aplaudían. Ella estaba muy feliz.

Hasta que llego la noche y el zoológico cerró. Marlene estaba cansada y decidio dormir temprano, pero Kyle la levanto para entrenar

-Despierta- la trato duramente

-Escucha- le dijo somnolienta- Hoy trataste horrible a Skipper y casi hieres a Kowalski. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Pense que eras buena onda

-Mujeres- replico- les dices una cosa y salen con otra. Vamos niñita, levántate- le ordeno- Calentamiento, 10 vueltas al zoológico, anda ¡Rapido! – La mojo con agua fría, y ella le dio una bofetada

-Que grosero- dijo

Pero se puso a calentar, dio las vueltas, algunas flexiones y tuvo que tolerar los constantes gritos de Kyle, hasta que termino de hacerlo y fue a dormir, sin antes decirle:

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi habitad-

Kyle sonrio y susurro para si mismo- Oh creeme, no me interesas en lo absoluto, pero a Skipper si…..


	6. Entrenamiento: parte 1

-Y quería pedirte una disculpa por ser un enfermo mental- Kyle agacho la cabeza-

-Oye, no es tu culpa que padezcas algo así- respondió la nutria sonriéndole- Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Kyle sonrio dulcemente. Él había nacido antes de tiempo, exponiéndolo a un terrible peligro de morir prematuramente, pero eso no paso. Le conto que de niño cambiaba mucho su estado de ánimo. Los doctores en la antartida le diagnosticaron bipolaridad y le recetaron varias pastillas, aunque nada pudo curar aquellas heridas internas. Su familia lo tacho de loco y lo abandonaron en un criadero de orcas asesinas, pero él pudo escapar, gracias a las tácticas que le había enseñado su hermano mayor.

-Skipper jamas me apoyo en nada- hablo- Le tengo algo de rencor, porque por un tiempo el era mi ejemplo a seguir, hasta que me abandono

Marlene lo abrazo- Hagamos un trato, tu me entrenas y yo te ayudo a superar todos tus arranques de ira.

Kyle la miro alegremente- Trato hecho

.

.

.

Eran las 5:50 am y los pingüinos estaban dando una carrera a campo traviesa llena de obstáculos y conos, mientras que su líder los observaba con un cronometro en la aleta, sin embargo, el pingüino se encontraba aturdido por la pesadilla que le ocurrió hace un par de horas, y lamentablemente, fue un suceso real

- _¡Skipper!- Manfredi estaba a punto de caer de aquel acantilado y Johnson colgaba de su pata, pero su líder había huido despavorido del lugar_

 _-¡Manfredi!-Exclamo su compañero- Ya no resisto, el maldito idiota no vendrá por nosotros, y solo por esas malditas inyecciones_

 _De hecho, para llegar hasta ellos, Skipper había tenido que enfrentar varios obstáculos que el resto de su equipo no pudo esquivar y estaban heridos. Fue entonces cuando de un árbol le lanzaron jeringas y el, decidio darlos por muertos en vez se salvarlos y arriesgarse a ser picado_

 _-¡Voy a vengarme de ti!- Grito Manfredi, cayendo al acantilado lleno de pirañas_

 _._

 _._

 _.._

Sip, el mejor militar pingüino abandono a dos soldados por miedo a unas agujas, y eso lo desmorono durante dos meses, hasta que logro recuperarse por los ánimos de su equipo y por aquel delicioso paquete de pescado fresco

De repente, una figura oscura estaba en el borde de los muros de concreto del zoológico, y Skipper la observaba pensando en que era un enemigo, asi que decidio ordenarle a Cabo, kowalski y rico que atacaran.

Para su sorpresa, cada uno de ellos fue derribado estratégicamente, el animal solo era Marlene.

-Marlene ¿Por qué nos atacaste?- Pregunto un confundido Skipper

-¿Atacarlos? En primer lugar, ustedes lo hicieron- respondió cruzando los brazos- Además, solo me estaba defendiendo gracias al entrenamiento de Kyle

Kyle salió con una sonrisa – Cada vez está mejorando

Skipper frunció el ceño- No entiendo porque le haces caso a este idiota si el día pasado te trato tan mal

La hembra se enojó- Y no entiendo como no puedas ayudar a tu hermano con su enfermedad

El pingüino puso los ojos en blanco, dejando perplejos a los demás-

-Exactamente ¿Qué enfermedad?- Pregunto Kowalski- Puedo encontrar una cura para ello

-No Kowalski- replico el líder- En peligro lo termines envenenando

Kowalski soltó un bufido y se quedó pensando que Skipper jamás lo apoyo en nada

-Pero, ¿Porque has estado entrenando?- Pregunto Cabo.-

La nutria resoplo- Porque no quiero depender de ustedes si alguien intenta atacarme.

-Vamos Marlene- dijo el líder- Deja esas cosas para nosotros

-No gracias- sonrió sarcásticamente- Puedo protegerme sola- Y se retiró a su habitad. Todos se quedaron miraron a Skipper, que bajo la cabeza

-Me odia, ¿No es así?- Pregunto desanimado- No importa, vayan al cuartel, después les informare de la misión de hoy

Los tres soldados se fueron, dejando a los hermanos solos.

-¿Qué le has estado diciendo de mi?- Le exclamo

-La verdad- dijo Kyle indiferente.- Que mi familia me abandono por ser un enfermo mental con un trastorno de bipolaridad

-El único trastorno que tienes es el de ser un idiota- le replico- Sabes que esa historia es muy falsa, y sé que llegaste al zoológico por algo, y no es exactamente una visita a tu querido y apuesto hermano

-Tienes un poco de razón- le respondió sonriendo-

-Si le haces daño- su voz se volvió más fuerte- Juro que te arrancare todos tus órganos internos con mis propias manos

Antes de que Skipper lo ahorcara, Rico llego corriendo señalando algo

-habitad de lémures… - dijo y los tres se fueron deslizándose.

Al llegar vieron al rey julien hecho un ovillo, balbuceando palabras sin sentido

-Cola anillada- se acercó el pingüino de ojos zafiro- ¿Qué diantres paso aquí?

-Una monja se llevó a Maurice y a mort y… - comenzó a tartamudear – el…el… me dijo que…

-¿Qué? ¡Responde!- Skipper lo sacudió y vio sus aletas llenas de sangre, entonces se dio cuenta de que en la espalda del lémur había una daga clavada

.

.

.

.

-¡


	7. Emergencia

Mort estaba atado junto a Maurice mientras que el lugar era iluminado, revelando que estaban en el antiguo zoovenir del zoológico. El pequeño lémur estaba asustado y sollozaba un poco

-¡El rey fue atacado y no hice nada!-

-Tranquilo Mort- sonrió su compañero de pelaje gris- Los pingüinos ya deberían haberlo puesto a salvo.

-¡Cállense los dos!-Exclamo una voz potente entre las sombras- Lo que ustedes no saben es que son un señuelo estratégico de un perfecto plan que está en ejecución

.

.

.

Marlene estaba preparándose para los visitantes, aunque sabía que todo en su cuerpo dolia, el entrenamiento fue muygyyt79 duro, pero nunca se sintió tan plena y tan fuerte. Estaba tan emocionada por entrar a la academia y demostrarle a los pingüinos que ella también puede luchar, combatir, descifrar misterios y participar en misiones peligrosas, aunque no pensaba restregárselos en la cara, puesto a que debía ser un secreto

Desayuno algunos arenques frescos y un batido de frutas, dispuesta a comenzar el día, hasta que vio una escena que la dejo paralizada:

Alice hablando con los veterinarios de la clínica animal, estos se llevaban a…¿Julien?

-Creemos que alguien le encajo esta pequeña daga- hablo Shauna, la rubia de la que Cabo se enamoró en un episodio

-Pero es imposible que un animal mate a otro animal- respondió Alice desinteresada- Esperen un momento, ahora que me acuerdo, no he visto a los otros lémures

-Por seguridad, le pediremos que cierre el zoológico por unos momento- hablo otro veterinario- Debemos checar todos los habitads para…- De la nada, Maurice y mort se dirigieron con ellos- Oh, vaya, ya los encontramos, pero este caso se tendrá que investigar y debemos hacer algunos análisis con ellos

La nutria se tapo los labios, aparentando estar horrorizada y busco en el habitad de los lémures alguna pista en particular, y vio una armonica con olor a pescado y plumas negras

.

.

.

.

-Solo recuerdo que una figura de negro nos golpeo con un bate- dijo Maurice.

Estaban los pingüinos en cuidado animal interrogando a los afectados, que reposaban en dos camas, uno al lado del otro.

-Esta cama es suavecita- agrego mort- como una pluma negra- la saco y se la dio a Kowalski, que la miro fijamente y dijo

-Skipper, es de pingüino

-Kyle- gruño- Ese enfermo mental…

-Ese "enfermo mental" es mi amigo- replico Marlene entrando por la ventanilla

-¡Marlene!- Dijo Julien sonriendo- Es un halago saber que al menos un subdito trae un obsequio para su rey- En esos momentos Julien le arrebata la armónica que la nutria traía en las patas para soplarle y hacer una música horrible para los oídos

-Es evidencia- dijo la hembra, tomando el instrumento - Skipper, creo que esto puede ser una pista, ya que vi esto cerca del habitad de los lémures

El pingüino tomo el pequeño objeto gris y le echo un vistazo- Necesitamos ir al cuartel a examinar el ADN

En un dos por tres los pingüinos desaparecieron y Marlene se quedo sola junto con los otros lémures

-¿Están seguros que no vieron quien los ataco?

-Solo recuerdo una pata de palo- dijo mort mientras intentaba tocar los pies del rey, y este lo pateo

-¡Mort! Mis bellos pies no están en condiciones de que los toque luego de haber sido herido por una monja estúpida

Marlene se quedó perpleja- ¿El animal que vieron fue un pingüino?

-Claro que fue un pingüino, y estoy seguro de que fue uno de ellos – respondió Maurice- No les dijimos nada porque no confió en ellos

-Pero estoy segura de que ellos nunca lo harían- añadió la hembra

-Si Skipper fue capaz de abandonar a sus dos soldados por su estúpido temor a las inyecciones, ¿Crees que no es capaz de hacer algo así?- Una voz se oia a lo lejos. Kyle se acercó a ellos

Julien se agito- ¿Quién eres tu y porque no le has traídoj una ofrenda a tu rey?

Kyle rodo los ojos- No tengo tiempo para esto, solo quiero decirles que Skipper guarda muchos secretos

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Pregunto Marlene

-Porque simplemente nunca ha confiado en nosotros, de hecho, los ha estado espiando

-¿Qué?- Marlene, Maurice y Julien gritaron en unísono-

Kyle se llevo a Marlene al habitad de esta

-Debemos trasladarte ya- dijo

-Pero…-

-Se que no estas muy preparada, pero tengo un presentimiento, algo malo sucederá y no quiero que te pase nada- le acaricio la mejilla- o que te veas involucrada. La agencia me dio estos papeles

La chica de los ojos avellana abrió mucho los ojos al ver dibujos sobre traslado a …¿CALIFORNIA?


End file.
